chaos may cry
by 1Jysbena
Summary: dante and nero are on their way to a mako reactor to investigate a report about a powerful demon, however things don't always go to plan... with sephiroth trying to destroy the earth and monsters going on rampage dante and nero have a big job to do. and with chaos lurking in the background, things may not be easy. please read and review this story, i will try to upload monthly
1. Chapter 1- nibelheim

Disclaimer- I do not own devil may cry or final fantasy. I do not own any characters either.

Chapter 1- Nibelheim

Dante and Nero were waiting at the gates of Nibelheim. They were demon hunters on their way to the mako reactor at the top of the mountains. Nero was a silver haired slightly tall teen. He wore a blue coat with a red vest underneath, his right arm was in a cast as to not scare any of Nibelheim's residents with his demonic arm. He wore a pair of jeans with a holster for his double barreled revolver, the blue rose. He leaned against the hood of an old blue truck. Across from him was Dante, he was a silver haired slightly tall teen, he looks almost identical to Nero. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against Nibelheim gate. Dante wore a red cloak with a black vest underneath, he wore a pair of leather pants with two holsters containing his two pistols ebony and ivory. On his back was a dark silver sword named rebellion, it had a screaming skull just above its handle and a rib cage above the skull.

Dante looked across at Nero  
"why can't we go do anything in the town" Dante asked.  
Nero let out a long breath, "because, last time you almost destroyed Junon while chasing a ten year old kid who wasn't even a demon."  
"Yeah… but he"  
Nero cut Dante off "BECAUSE HE STOLE SOME OF YOUR SUNDAE!" Dante was silenced.

Twenty minutes passed and Dante was pacing to the sides of the gate. He smiled and pulled out the sawed of shotgun he had concealed and shot at the ground in front of Nero. Nero was stunned but was used to things happening for no reason, especially around Dante. The cloud of dust only got up to Nero's knees. Dante Was disappointed that his plan hadn't worked until he saw Nero bend over to wipe dust off his knees. Nero brushed his knees and looked up, Dante was gone. Nero looked around Nibelheim and quickly spotted Dante running across the rooftops. Nero went to chase him but froze when he heard a soft laugh from behind him. He turned around and saw Trish. Trish was a young red head who wore tight black clothing, on her back was the demonic sword named Sparda. Trish smiled and walked towards Nero.  
"If he could've managed to wait two more minutes." Growled Nero.  
Trish smiled and walked past him. "Well let's go get him then" she said.

The two looked around and saw Dante entering the mansion in the middle of the town. Nero opened the door and it swung open smoothly.  
"I will search the left side you check right" ordered Trish.  
Nero nodded as Trish walked up a small set of stairs.  
Nero walked over to a door on the bottom floor of the mansion.  
he "Locked" he thought aloud and walked over to the other door."Also locked"  
Nero walked upstairs and heard a piano being played. Nero walked over to one of the doors and found himself in a small room.  
"Not here then" he said before proceeding to try the other door. He walked into another room, again small and without Dante. He was about to go find Trish when he felt a breeze in the corner of the room. He drew his gun and walked over to the stone wall and kicked it. It moved a little and Nero holstered his gun and slid it across with a loud grinding. A flight of spiral stairs presented them self. Nero smiled a little when he heard footsteps.

Nero started to run down the stairs. He reached the bottom and saw two doors in a cave like area. He saw a shadow move under the door to the right and rushed towards it. He opened it and saw a table in the middle of the room with restraints where the arms legs and neck would be. Nero looked around and saw Dante reading at a desk along a small book lined corridor.  
"What are you doing!" yelled Nero smacking the book out of dante's hands.  
"i was Reading" smirked Dante as he stood up.  
"Trish is upstairs waiting now come on" ordered Nero.  
"Now she shows up" sighed Dante.

The two walked along the cave like corridor and were about to walk up the stairs when Dante stopped.  
"Demons" he said as his hands automatically found their way to the handles of ebony and ivory.  
"How many" smiled Nero as he raised his casted arm  
"Four"  
"No problem" Nero smiled as he toar off the cast  
dante coughed.  
"There is a problem I guess"Nero sighed discarding his cast and clutching the blue rose  
"These are powerful demons" dante said.  
"Well we are even more powerful demon hunters" laughed Nero as he raised his gun to head height.  
"Let's get em' then" Dante said as he turned to ran down the corridor to the room on the left.

They entered the room and saw nothing but a coffin in the center of the room.  
Nero approached cautiously with the blue rose ready.  
the coffin lid flew across the room and a red cloaked man somersaulted out.  
the man pointed a three barreled gun at nero who responded by aiming the blue rose back at him  
He was a slim man with long black hair held back by a red headband. he wore a black bodysuit underneath the red cloak and had a golden metal arm.  
"oi! both of y ou calm down" dante said pointing one gun at each of them.  
"i guess you're right" said nero holstering his gun  
"who are you?" the man said lowering his gun  
"my name is dante, this here is nero, we are demon hunters"  
"Demon hunters?" the man said with a very faint puzzled expression. "are you hunting me?" he asked.  
"Are you a demon?" asked Nero as he reached for his gun again.  
"Nero!" dante said pointing both guns at nero"  
"I am a vessel of four demons." The man said.  
Dante was confused. He had gotten his demon powers and transformation from his father, Nero got a demon wraith fight alongside him when he used his katana Yamato and Trish was able to channel demonic energy. Never had Dante heard of someone possessed by four separate demons though.

"How are you a vessel of four demons" asked Dante.  
The mans red eyes grew brighter and his cape started whipping at the air.  
"HOJO" The man said and his skin started to turn purple and his form changed to that of a beast.  
the man resembled a small behemoth but gave a feeling of being much stronger.  
"That looks strong" Dante said drawing rebellion.  
"piece a cake." nero said with his gun pointing at the beast.  
"twenty bucks says i deal the last blow"  
"thirty"  
"deal"


	2. chapter 2 -sephirtoh

Chapter 2 – Sephiroth  
Dante swung a horizontal strike with Nero unleashing a barrage of bullets from behind him.  
the beast ducked the slash and slammed a fist on the ground creating a shell around the beast and knocking Dante back over to Nero.  
Nero continued to shoot but the force field disintegrated the bullets upon impact.

The beast growled and stood up dropping it's shield.  
it brought it's arms up and four bright lights appeared.  
it brought it's arms down and the lights shot forward.  
Dante and Nero jumped to the sides and the lights exploded knocking Nero over and making Dante stagger.  
Dante regained his balance and seized an opportunity to lunge forward with rebellion.  
The beast stepped to the side surprising Dante with its agility.  
Nero drew his gun and took a few quick shots to stop the beast from slashing at Dante with its claw.  
Dante regained his balance and jumped away from the beasts reach.  
Dante sheathed rebellion and drew ebony and ivory. The beast was immobilized by the barrage of bullets. Nero put his gun down summoned his demonic katana yamato. he jumped forward swinging four slashes at the beast.  
The beast jumped up and brought his claw down hard on Nero's back.  
Nero crashed to the floor and let out a groan.  
a blue flame started to surround Nero, the flame danced around Nero and the swirled up behind him.  
A Blue wraith emerged from the swirling flame brandishing a large blue katana.  
Nero stood up quickly and jumped back. Dante stopped shooting and took up a defensive stance in front of Nero to allow him a moment to recover.  
Nero and the wraith readied their swords and jumped slashed at the beast and the wraith mimicked him.  
a series of slashes each more powerful than the last were unleashed upon the beast.  
The beast growled and tried to claw at Nero but Dante shot the claw with his shotgun before it could connect.  
The beast ran straight ahead leading with its shoulder, it jumped in the air and floated for a bit with four more lights circling it.  
Dante jumped behind the beast and Nero stayed in his spot to focus solely on the beast.  
the lights all fired towards Dante.  
Dante was sent across the room, he slammed into the wall and fell to the ground and lay motionless.  
the beast conjured four more lights and looked at Nero.  
Nero stood his ground continuing to focus on the beast.  
the beast launched the lights and returned to the ground with a slam cracking the ground.  
The lights exploded around Nero and completely covered him.  
The beast let out an almost triumphant grunt.  
Nero jumped out of the explosion and he and the wraith started circling around the beast hacking and slashing from all directions.

The beast fell to the floor and black blood flowed out of hundreds of wound.  
Dante stood up again and walked over to Nero.  
"What was that?" asked Dante  
"Oh look you are still alive" Nero said as the wraith vanished.  
"as always, so yeah... what just happened?"  
"no idea"  
"so now what do we do?"  
"I guess we go back upstairs and find Trish"  
"and what of this thing?"  
"just leave it i guess"

The two left the room and felt the ground shake.  
"What just happened?" asked Nero  
"probably just an earthquake"  
"I hope so"

Dante and Nero reached the top of the stairs when Trish barged through the stone doorway.  
"Whoa slow down Trish" Dante said catching her arm so she didn't fall down the stairs  
"yeah what's wrong?"  
"Demon" Trish said almost out of breath.  
"Yeah we just killed one down there" said Nero pointing down the stairs.  
"No, at the reactor"  
"yeah we know, we were on our way to the reactor"  
"this one is not like any other though"  
"in what way?"  
"Have you heard the story of Jenova?"  
the two stared at trish blankly.  
Trish sighed "let's get out of here and stay at the inn, we will talk there"  
"okay"

The three opened the door of the mansion to see the town on fire.  
"What happened?" Dante said turning to Trish  
"I don't know" Trish said.  
"you could see the town through one of the windows though"  
"I was attacked by a monster in there, I was busy"  
"would you two shut up and see if there is anyone still alive" growled Nero  
"he's right" Dante said running into the town  
Dante looked around town and saw a wounded soldier lying on the ground  
"Tifa"  
"what"  
"where is Tifa" the soldier said before passing out.  
"Hold on I will get you out of here"  
Dante grabbed him and started to pick him up when a figure emerged from a wall of flames.  
The figure smiled and walked back through the flames.

Nero looked around and saw a black cloaked man walking towards the mountain paths.  
"Hey you, wait"  
the man turned round and laughed. He raised his arm and a tower of flames erupted around Nero.

Trish finished talking to one of the survivors and turned around to see Nero being surrounded in flames.

Dante ran through the flames and looked around. He saw a black cloaked man resembling the figure walk towards the mountain path. Dante gave chase but stopped when he saw Nero fall to the ground.

Dante kneeled down next to Nero."  
"Nero?" Dante said.  
"I'm alright, go after that man!"  
"OK" Dante said and ran off after the man.

Trish ran over to Nero  
"here drink this" Trish said handing Nero a small phial of strange liquid.  
"thanks"  
"what happened?"  
A new voice joined the conversation  
"sephiroth"  
Trish looked up and saw a man in a red cloak looking at her  
"aren't you dead?" nero said  
"sephiroth?" said trish ignoring nero  
"a powerful man, he was created by the man who gave me these demons"  
"What?"  
"talk later, now we have to do something for this town"  
Trish nodded.  
"who are you?" Trish asked  
"my name is Vincent, who are you"  
"Trish"  
"I will search the town you stay here and look after Dante here"  
"I'm Nero"  
"sorry" Vincent said before rushing off to search the town

Dante was running across a rope bridge nearly caught up to sephiroth when sephiroth turned around and unsheathed his long sword.  
"so you want to fight me finally" Dante said out of breath  
sephiroth smiled as he jumped backwards and slashed at the bridge  
"hey, that's not fair"  
sephiroth stood at the side of a cliff as he watched Dante fall into the abyss below.


	3. Chapter 3 - let's kill sephiroth

Chapter 3 – let's kill sephiroth

Dante lay still. He had fallen from a great height, being a demon however he had suffered nothing major.  
Inside Dantes head he saw his brother.  
"Hello Dante, long time no see"  
"Vergil!" Dante barked  
"I was beginning to think you had forgotten me, I was starting to miss our little fights"  
"you never could beat me Vergil"  
"I was never trying"  
"well how about this time you try!" Dante said grabbing rebellion  
"I intend to" Vergil laughed and grabbed the demonic sword Sparda.  
Dante was about to attack when he awoke to find himself in a small pool of green liquid.  
"Is this the lifesteam?" dante said standing up.  
"What the" Dante picked up a small green sphere  
"Trish might know what this is" he said pocketing the sphere  
"how do I get back up there?" Dante said looking around.

Nero looked around, he watched the town burn as he sat against the mansion.  
Nero saw Trish walking over with a soldier propped against her.  
"Here look after him" Trish said setting the soldier against the mansion  
"gives me something to do I guess"  
Trish jogged away back into the town to help some more.  
"Tifa…"the soldier said  
"Tifa?"  
"I must help her" the soldier stood up  
"hey, Trish said I was supposed to watch you" Nero said trying to stand up  
"I must find Tifa" the soldier started walking towards the mountain path.  
"Hey" Nero tried to step forward but collapsed.

"Where am I" thought Dante looking around at the long path leading around the mountains.  
"I think this is the right way" Dante continued walking when he heard a roar in the sky  
"Dragons?" as he said this a dragon landed in front of him blocking his path  
"fine" Dante drew his guns and started shooting the dragon  
another dragon landed in front of Dante  
"this may take a while"

Trish ran over to Nero.  
"I said look after him"  
"I can't exactly chase him can I" Nero barked  
"where did he go?"  
"Up the mountain after someone called Tifa"  
"stay here"  
"can't do much else!"

Trish ran off towards the mountain path as Vincent walked towards Nero  
"where is she going" he asked  
"she's going to find a soldier that went up the mountain"  
"here drink this "Vincent said handing Nero a bottle with the word elixir on the label  
"Thanks"  
"now come help around the town"  
"okay" Nero said cautiously standing up

Trish caught up with the soldier just before the bridge  
"where are you going"  
"I must help Tifa"  
"you need to recover, besides the bridge is out so you can't go any further"  
"I know an alternative route" the soldier chuckled  
"where" Trish said as the soldier took a couple of steps back  
"down" he said running up and jumping  
Trish let out a gasp and then laughed to herself  
"boys" she smiled starting to walk back to the town

Dante pulled his sword out of the head of a dragon  
"is that all of them" he said searching the sky  
Dante smiled when he saw the reactor up ahead  
"finally" he said and ran towards it  
he stood at the bottom and took a breath  
"so, this is where this great demon is"  
a large scream was heard and Dante barged into the reactor  
he didn't realise the reactor wasn't as simple as he thought and he crashed through a bunch of pipes and fell on the ground in front of a girl in a cowboy hat  
"is that cloud" the girl said  
"what happened" Dante asked  
"Sephiroth" she said and fell asleep  
"so he is here" Dante stood up and looked at the door in front of him

"did sephiroth do this" said the soldier as he walked past countless dead dragons  
"he must pay" he said as he walked along  
he saw a red cloaked man walk into the reactor up ahead  
"is that him" he asked himself  
"Tifa!" he said and started sprinting towards the reactor  
he entered the reactor and saw the man walk through the door into the next room of the reactor. He looked around and saw a girl in a cowboy hat lying on the ground in a pool of blood.  
The soldier ran towards the girl and started shaking her awake  
"Tifa" he said almost in tears  
"cloud?"  
"Yes, I'm here Tifa"  
"stop sephiroth" Tifa said and fell back asleep  
"I will" cloud said taking off his soldier helmet and running through the door to the next room  
"who are you" cloud said looking at Dante  
"I am Dante, who are you"  
"I am cloud strife, soldier second class"  
"cloud? This guy here was asking about you, so was the girl outside"  
"Zack" cloud said looking at the ground to find his friend sitting against a pod  
"cloud, kill sephiroth" Zack said giving cloud a bulky sword  
"this was Angeals sword" cloud said looking at the sword  
"take it" Zack released the sword and passed out  
"hey are you done, we kinda gotta deal with him" Dante said pointing at the door at the top of the stairs  
cloud took up a stance with his new sword  
"you ready" he asked Dante  
"see if you can keep up" Dante smiled


	4. Chapter 4 - end of a legend

Chapter 4- end of a legend

Sephiroth stood in front of a female figure with the name Jenova engraved above it.  
"Hello, mother"  
he took a step forward and started to detach the figure from a mass of pipes.  
A small portion of concrete exploded in the wall next to Sephiroths head.  
"Just gonna ignore us are ya" said Dante  
"you should be dead" sephiroth smiled.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot"  
"and you... who are you" sephiroth drew his sword and touched it to clouds neck.  
"Cl... cloud" cloud said realising he is picking a fight with a soldier legend.  
"Oh, the girl mentioned you"  
"TIFA!" cloud grabbed at his new sword which he had placed on his back  
"that's her" sephiroth said pushing his sword harder against clouds throat.  
Cloud drew his sword and smacked Sephiroths away which caused sephiroth to stumble forward a little.  
_"He sure can move that giant sword easily" _thought Dante  
sephiroth laughed as he swung his sword at cloud and launched him into the other room.  
Cloud fell down the stairs and landed on the ground near Zack.  
Cloud looked up at Zack and heard the clashing of steel and gun fire.  
"I'm sorry Zack"  
Dante shot three times at sephiroth who managed to deflect them with his sword.  
Sephiroth raised his arm and a wall of flame appeared around Dante  
Dante jumped into the air and a surge of demonic energy engulfed his body.  
"oh, has Hojo experimented on you as well" sephiroth said with a laugh  
"_Hojo... the one Vincent talked about" Dante thought_  
"oh well, I will just have to finish you now" sephiroth said as he sheathed Masamune  
"_ what is he up to" _Dante said as he flew forward slashing at sephiroth.  
Sephiroth stood still as all the strikes just bounced off him.  
"What the... what are you doing!"  
"You will see"  
Dante retreated back to think about his attacks.  
Sephiroth jumped up and dark energy danced around his body  
"DESCEND HEARTLESS ANGEL"  
the dark energy started to surround Dante and then rushed into his body.  
Dante collapsed feeling his life drain almost completely away.  
Sephiroth fell from the air and regained his balance before staggering over to Jenova.  
"_Fighting him really took a lot of effort"_ sephiroth thought.  
He ripped Jenova away from the pipes and staggered out towards the exit.

Cloud looked up at the top of the steps and saw sephiroth carrying Jenova.  
Sephiroth walked down the steps and past cloud.  
"Pathetic" sephiroth said looking at cloud as he walked past.  
Cloud stood up and walked after sephiroth fighting his bodies urge to give up.  
Cloud saw sephiroth ahead of him on the pipe above a pool of Mako.  
Sephiroth heard clouds footsteps behind him.  
He drew his sword and thrust it into clouds chest  
"don't push your luck" sephiroth said lifting cloud into the air.  
Cloud looked into Sephiroths eyes and pulled his legs up to his chest.  
"Don't try to be a hero, child"  
cloud pushed his legs out and forced himself to the ground.  
"Shut up" cloud grabbed the sword and swung sephiroth to the side throwing him off the pipe and into the Mako pool below.  
Clouds vision blurred and he finally collapsed from the pain.

Nero looked over at Trish and Vincent who were trying to put out a burning house.  
"They seem to have things under control, I wonder how Dante is doing"  
Nero walked off towards the mountain path.  
Vincent spotted Nero leaving and ran after him.  
Nero stopped before the bridge which allowed Vincent to catch up to him.  
"You were meant to help around the town" Vincent said grabbing Neros arm  
"I'm going to check on Dante" Nero said breaking Vincents hold.  
"he seems strong enough to take care of himself"  
"I still wanna check on him"  
"I guess I can't talk you out of it"  
"not a chance"  
Vincent grabbed Neros arm and threw him nearly to the other side  
Nero managed to catch the bridge which was against the mountain.  
Vincent looked at Nero satisfied that he wasn't dead and then jumped after him.  
Nero started to climb up and almost let go when he felt the bridge shake.  
he turned around and saw Vincent climbing up after him  
Nero climbed up and pulled himself to safety then turned around and gave Vincent a hand not realising that he had reached out his demon hand.  
Vincent took the help and grabbed the demon hand with his golden claw.  
Nero and Vincent looked at each other's hands before both deciding not to say anything.

The pair entered the reactor and made their way down to where cloud was lying on the ground a few meters from Tifa  
"well we found the soldier, but who is she"  
Vincent shrugged  
"so Dante is through there"  
again Vincent shrugged  
"well you stay here and look after these guys, I will go find Dante through here"  
Nero walked into the next room and found Zack who had woken up and was leaning against one of the pods.  
Nero helped him walk through to Vincent and then continued to search for Dante.  
He walked through the room with pods and into the room where Dante lay still on the ground.  
Nero laughed, "By the looks of it you lost a fight"  
"well... you could say that"  
"come on, Vincent is through here, we can figure out what happened"  
Dante tried to sit up but was immobilised by pain.  
"I will go get Vincent, he probably has something that can help" Nero said as he ran off to find  
Vincent.

"_I wonder what has happened to sephiroth, where is he..." _Dante thought staring at where Jenova was.  
"_What is this Jenova thing anyways?"_

Nero came back holding a small green bottle.  
"What is that"  
"I dunno but Vincent said it could help" Nero said taking the cork out.  
Dante took the bottle and skulled it before reading the label  
"Hi-potion" Dante's eyes widened as he read" caution, using too much may result in muscle relaxation.  
"This will be fun to watch" Nero said as he tried to pick Dante up.  
"did you see cloud" Dante said with gritted teeth as Nero pulled Dantes arm over his shoulder  
"who"  
"the blonde soldier"  
"well I saw him, he wasn't in a very good state though"  
the two slowly walked through the pod room and over to Vincent

"Oh vincenth here" Dante said losing feeling in his mouth.  
Vincent finished pouring a blue liquid into clouds mouth and then turned to Nero and Dante  
"they should be feeling a lot better soon" Vincent said  
"what ith that fuff"  
Vincent looked towards Nero.  
"The potion you gave him had side effects"  
"it is a new product so I'm not surprised"  
"what! tho what elf duff it do" he said as his hand relaxed and dropped the bottle  
Vincent shrugged  
"hey Dante" cloud said just waking up  
"oh cloudth awake" Dante said as he made an attempt to step forward but fell over.  
Cloud looked at Nero "what happened to him"  
"side effects of a hi-potion"  
"whereth fefawoth"  
"what" cloud said as he tried to stand up  
"fefawoth"  
"what happened to sephiroth" asked Nero  
"eah"  
cloud struggled to remember what had happened  
"I was stabbed, then... I threw him into the Mako"  
"you beat him"  
"I think so"  
"cloud?" said a feminine voice  
Cloud searched frantically for his helmet and found it attached to his belt  
"did I miss something" Nero said  
"just forget about it" cloud said

The party of six set off down the mountain, Dante had regained some strength in his muscles and everyone was unsure of where they were.  
"Don't worry guys I almost know where we are" Tifa said  
cloud looked around and saw all the dead dragons  
"that sephiroth was a real bastard, those poor dragons are harmless"

Tifa stopped and turned towards cloud who had his helmet on.  
"So, who are you anyways?"She pointed at cloud  
"no one special" cloud faked a laugh  
"I think killing someone as strong as sephiroth would make you at least kinda special"  
"yeah, but..."  
"You know you do remind me of a friend of mine"  
"ahh... really?"  
"Yeah, but I just can't put my finger on it"  
cloud rubbed the back of his neck  
"why don't you take off the mask and we will see"  
Vincent looked at cloud and laughed at his inability to tell a lie.  
"You know Tifa, some people like to keep things secret" Vincent said feeling kind enough to help cloud"  
"aww, come on Mister Vincent"  
Vincent looked at Tifa with a serious gaze.  
"Oh all right"

Trish looked at the entrance to the town and saw a figure on the horizon  
"what is that" she said spotting a large yellow bird running past then getting scared and running away faster.  
"What was that bird?"  
The figure grew larger and the shape became clearer and Tifa decided to go find out what it was.

The figure finally became clear and revealed a large black snake.

The towns people screamed as the snake came closer  
"it's the Zolom" cried a one of the citizens"  
"why is it here though" cried a mother cradling her two children

Tifa stood outside the town with the demon sword Sparda in her hands  
"righty then, let's dance"

* * *

well, that took longer than expected to write. oh well, you guys don't mind do you?  
well, i will start working on the next chapter sometime soon.  
i hope you like the story so far.  
please tell me if you have any good ideas on what i should put into the story. thanks


	5. Chapter 5 - the king returns

Chapter 5 – the king returns

The large snake drooled venom as it stared at the cowering townspeople.  
it was about to make a meal of a small child when a surge of electricity ran through its body  
"just slither past me then" Trish said toying with a small bolt of electricity in her hand  
the snake hissed and circled around Trish.  
Trish jumped into the air and landed on the snakes head, she swung Sparda at the head but each slash bounced off leaving no more than a scratch  
"tough little bugger aren't we"  
the Zolom shook it's head throwing Trish to the ground with enough force to dent the earth  
the Zolom launched its head at Trish with its mouth wide open  
Trish took an opportunity to launch electricity into the Zoloms mouth  
"did you just try to eat me?"Trish said pulling out a pair of guns  
Trish fired shot after shot at the Zoloms flailing head.  
"Why won't you die!" she said as she holstered the guns and swung with Sparda again  
the Zolom hissed and swiftly moved out of the way before jabbing at Trish with the end of its tail  
Trish dodged and sent another burst of electricity towards the Zolom  
"damn it, DIE ALREADY!"  
The Zolom turned to face Trish again before lunging forward to take another bite  
Trish rolled out of the way and watched the Zolom slam head first into the ground  
"not the smartest snake are you"  
The snake raised its head high into the air and Trish watched as scales fell from parts of its head  
"_I wonder if it's weaker without its scales in the way_"  
Trish jumped onto the snakes head again and slashed once more with Sparda  
The Zolom let out a deafening screech and raised its head higher into the air and shook it around  
Trish once again fell off and made an even bigger crater  
"well I hurt it at least" she said before standing up  
The Zolom spat a ball of venom at Trish  
Trish ran to the side to avoid the venom but was smacked across the head by the Zoloms tail  
"what the heck" she said rubbing her head  
the Zolom hissed and a small red ball appeared in front of Trish  
"what the"  
the ball exploded creating a large flame over Trish and swirled around for a moment before disappearing  
Trish lay on the ground nearly unconscious  
"I really can't be losing to a snake can I?"  
As she said this, a rocket flew past and exploded into the Zoloms head  
"where did that come from?"  
Trish looked around and saw a short black haired girl in a miniskirt holding a rocket launcher.  
"Ahh Lady, long time no see"  
The Zolom lunged forward once again trying to eat Trish  
Lady fired a rocket into the Zoloms throat and Trish sent a surge of electricity after the rocket.  
The Zoloms neck exploded and decapitated it

"eww" Lady said wiping blood off herself  
one of the townspeople ran over to the two girls  
"Thank you for saving the town"  
"it's not saved yet Trish said running off to resume extinguishing the flames"  
Lady looked at the snake head in front of her and then ran off after Trish  
"so what was that about?" Lady asked as she grabbed bucketfuls of water to put out some flames  
"just a stray monster I guess" Trish said putting out a large flame  
"it seemed a little more than just a stray"  
"let's hope it was though"

Dante and the party had made no progress in getting back to town other than deciding the bridge was the only way  
"so... how do we get over it?" said Dante  
"I'm not sure" Nero replied  
"what do you think Vincent?" Dante said turning to Vincent who was lying on the ground  
"Vincent?"  
"DANTE, SON OF SPARDA"  
Dante ran over to Vincent  
"what?"  
"OH MY, I HAVE WAITED TO MEET YOU"  
"Vincent?"  
"NO, NOT VINCENT ANYMORE"  
"then who are you?"  
"COME ON DANTE, YOU KNOW WHO I AM"  
"not a clue"  
"What's happening?" Tifa said as cloud jumped in front of her  
"THINK DANTE, YOU'RE FATHER AND I WERE VERY CLOSE"  
"who are you!" Dante said as he pointed ebony at Vincent's head  
"CHAOS"  
Dante jumped back and readied both his guns  
"Nero, get these three out of here" Dante ordered  
"OH, SO YOU REMEMBER ME"  
"you filth"  
Nero and the others made a retreat to the reactor.  
"DON'T WORRY DANTE, I WON'T KILL THEM, NOT UNTILL I KILL YOU AT LEAST"  
"good luck"  
"I DON'T NEED LUCK, I AM CHAOS!" Vincent's body slowly levitated and then started to change into the Demon CHAOS. The air around Dante became colder and light seemed to fade away  
"IT IS A PITY I COULD NOT FIGHT YOUR FATHER DANTE, WE NEVER GOT TO FINISH OUR BATTLE"  
"you would have lost anyway"  
"THEY SAY YOU ARE JUST AS STRONG AS YOUR FATHER... LETS TEST THAT THEORY" Chaos said as he lunged forward scratching at Dante. Dante jumped to the side and shot relentlessly at chaos. The bullets hit but were absorbed into chaos before being shot back at Dante. Dante drew rebellion and deflected the bullets before swinging at chaos. Chaos stepped to the side drove his claws into Dante's stomach before picking him up and slamming him into the ground.

"We must help Dante" Cloud said raising the giant sword.  
"this is his battle" Nero said grabbing Clouds arm  
"I don't care, he may be in trouble"  
"CHAOS may be a bit too strong for any of us to fight"  
"then why don't we all fight" said Zack  
"yeah, together we could send this CHAOS back where he came from" Tifa said throwing a fist into the air  
"and what if you all die" Nero barked  
"then we will have killed this guy in the process" Tifa smiled  
"... ... ... fine, but promise me you will all come back alive"  
"uh huh"

Dante dodged a ball of darkness that chaos had launched at him and retaliate with a swing of rebellion.  
"I CAN TELL YOUR FATHER WAS A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU"  
"shut up!" Dante said stabbing into chaos' chest.  
chaos looked at Dante and laughed  
"YOU THINK A STAB IN THE CHEST CAN KILL ME!" he said ripping rebellion out and tossing it away  
"could you just drop dead" Dante said punching chaos in the face  
"PATHETIC" Chaos said raising his claw high into the air "YOU ARE A DISGRACE" he said and brought his claw down knocking Dante to the ground.  
"YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE PUT UP A MUCH BETTER FIGHT" he said and a green and black smoke swirled around him.  
Two bullets hit chaos in the face distracting him and causing the smoke to fade.  
"Dante get up!" Nero yelled and drew Yamato  
"watch out!" Dante yelled as chaos returned the bullets to Nero  
Nero managed to avoid one bullet but was caught in the shoulder by the second.  
Cloud ran in front of him and swung his sword at chaos, each hit managed to move chaos but none did any true damage  
"PITIFUL" Chaos spread out his wings and jumped into the air  
"get back here coward" Cloud shouted  
Tifa jumped up at chaos and punched him in the gut. Chaos looked at her and punched her back sending her crashing into cloud  
"Zack" Cloud said tossing his sword at Zack  
"cheers" Zack said catching it and jumping up to attack chaos  
"DON'T LEARN DO YOU" chaos scratched at Zack and then let out a screech that immobilised him.  
Nero jumped up with Yamato and slashed at chaos managing to cause some form of pain  
"WHAT IS THAT SWORD"  
"Yamato" Nero answered continuing to slash at chaos  
"OH, YOU ARE THE OTHER"  
"other what?"  
"SON OF SPARDA"  
"no, but I am just as strong as Dante"  
"ONLY A SON OF SPARDA CAN WIELD THAT SWORD"  
Nero stopped attacking and returned to the ground  
"I am no son of Sparda"  
"WHAT THEN, IS YOUR FATHERS NAME"  
"my father? I never got to see him, but his name is Vergil"  
Dante's eyes widened  
"OH, THE SON OF THE OTHER"  
"My father was a son of Sparda... DANTE IS MY UNCLE!"  
"IT DOSEN'T MATTER HOWEVER, I WILL KILL YOU TOO"  
Chaos re-summoned the cloud of green smoke  
"Nero!" Dante shoulder barged Nero to the side knocking him out of the way of a large skull coming out of the ground.  
"Dante!" Nero and the others gasped as flames poured out of the skulls mouth and homed in on Dante.  
Dante fell to his knees.  
"LOOKS LIKE I WIN, SON OF SPARDA"  
"in your dreams!" Dante said and transformed into the figure of his father  
Dante glowed with a blue aura and looked into chaos' eyes  
"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"  
Dante started to turn into a cloud of dust and rushed at Chaos  
"FOOLS, I WILL RETURN!" chaos roared as he too turned to dust

Nero and cloud ran over to the pile of ash as it slowly blew away in the wind  
"Dante" Nero said in tears.  
"He's gone?" Cloud said dropping to his knees.  
Tifa put an herb of some sort into Sacks mouth which reanimated him  
"What happened?" Zack said looking over at cloud and Nero  
"Dante is gone" Tifa said fighting tears  
"And that monster?"  
"He took it with him"  
"where did they go?"  
Tifa pointed to the pile of dust  
Zack got up and walked over to the pile  
"he was my uncle" Nero said still in tears  
Nero opened his eyes and saw Dante's sword and medallion in front of him. He picked them up and stabbed Yamato into the ground in front of the pile  
"I know you will be back, I don't know when but when you do, make sure to bring me back my sword" Nero said and put the medallion around his neck  
"how do you know he will be back?" Cloud said  
"Dante always comes back" Nero said clutching the medallion  
"I hope so"  
"we must tell Trish" Nero said  
as he said this a harpoon crashed into the side of the mountain form the other side of the broken bridge

"Nice shot lady"  
"Thanks"

The party of four slide along the rope and met up with Trish at the bottom  
"Where is Dante and Vincent?" Trish said and then saw that Nero had tears in his eyes after saying that.  
"He can't be!" Trish gasped and she also started to cry  
"you mean he's..." Lady said starting to cry  
"He can't be!" Trish said now fully in tears  
"What happened?" Lady asked wiping her eyes  
"Vincent was really chaos" Nero said and began to cry again  
"Chaos!" Trish yelped  
"He sacrificed himself to save us"  
"let's get to the town and find somewhere to stay, we will sort things out there"trish said trying to be strong  
Nero looked up to the cliff top and saw the silhouette of Yamato.  
"You must come back Dante, we need you"

* * *

and thats this chapter done :) i have set up a poll, please check it out and tell me how my fanfic is doing

please review and such, i need reviews to help me write better. and goodbye till the next chapter


End file.
